dc_and_marvel_cinemafandomcom-20200214-history
Wilson Fisk
Wilson Fisk (ウィルソン・フィスク, Wiruson Fisuku), also known as the Kingpin (キングピン, Kingupin), is fictional character and antagonist of the ''Marvel'' series. He is a longtime adversary of Spider-Man, he is a notorious crime boss who controls most of the organized crime in New York City. Although Wilson is taken out early by Spider-Man and is behind bars during the story, the effects and power vacuum he leaves behind can be felt as new villains battle for control of the city. "Idiot! I'm the one who kept order in this city! One month! In one month, you'll wish you had me back!" :—Kingpin, threatning Spider-MAn. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Travis Willingham (English), Tesshō Genda (Japanese), Not Known/Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known(Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Wilson's appearance can be described in one word as "imposing". He towers over most people and has the weight of over two average men. In his normal business attire, he generally wears a dark suit with a lapel and striped tie. During her first ever meeting with Wilson as a junior reporter, Mary Jane Watson described it as "standing next to a creature out of folklore or from another world", labeling him as "tall, broad and built on a massive scale than anybody she'd ever seen". His colossal stature is further exemplified by "when they shook hands, she had a memory of her father playing with her, when she was a little kid pretending to shake a troll's hand". * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Light Blue * Age: 48 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 6'7" * Weight: 450 lbs. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Wilson is a calculating and ruthless individual, tolerating neither failure from his employees nor inconvenience by his enemies. He is generally calm, losing his temper only after repeated failures. While ruthless and aggressive, Wilson has a sense of duty, acknowledging that his presence kept the criminal underworld in check; upon his arrest, he correctly proclaims that within a month, Spider-Man will wish he was back. Wilson seems to have an affinity for Japanese culture: his office at Fisk Tower and auction house are filled with Japanese statues, paintings, and armors (implied to have been illegally smuggled in). Relationships Friends/Allies * Fisk Industries Family * Vanessa Fisk (wife) Neutral * Norman Osborn Rivals Enemies * Spider-Man Abilities and Powers Despite Wilson's corpulent appearance, his body is much more muscle than fat, granting him exceptional strength and far higher durability than the average human. He has been shown to be strong enough to break stone, smash a wooden desk, cave in steel pipes, and hurl grown men through brick walls, all with his bare hands, as well as survive falling from several stories and having large blocks of concrete thrown at him. Aside from the advantages of his abnormal strength, Wilson is a skilled fighter. He seems to have some skill with swordplay. During his final fight with Spider-Man, he also displays some form of superior acrobatic prowess. Wilson is fearless and shows great mental fortitude, determined to retain his criminal empire and simply refusing to give up. A formidable strategist, Wilson "always has a plan". He is highly skilled and knowledgeable in the organization and management of criminal and legal business operations, utilizing a dense network of professional and social contacts to further both his business and criminal ambitions. This is seen through his influence of prominent politicians, other powerful companies such as OsCorp, powerful intelligence agencies like the NYPD (enlisting several corrupt officers on his payroll), as well as his many covert moles and pawns in various places that enact his malevolent bidding for him. His leverage has allowed him to keep his master-criminal status covert and his empire booming for nearly a decade. Even after his incarceration, Wilson seems to remain confident in his eclectic network, continuing to remain in contact with his enforcers whilst securely imprisoned. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Wilson was born around the year 1970. At an unknown point, he started a spice business, where he made his fortune. By 2010, he had become one of the most powerful crime bosses in New York City, secretly controlling the city's organized crime families as the feared Kingpin. As part of his criminal empire, Wilson used several warehouses throughout the city to house resources and men, while operating out of Fisk Tower. Publicly, he posed as a wealthy philanthropist and legitimate businessman. At an unknown time, Wilson was approached by Norman Osborn to construct a facility for Project GR-27's production. Wilson agreed to build the facility, but at an unknown point learned about the nature of GR-27. Referring to the serum as "Pandora's box", Wilson kept a file on his discoveries hidden in a Nioh statue, likely to blackmail Osborn should the mayor ever threaten his position. Somewhere around 2010, Wilson, at the age of 40, learned that one of his enforcers was taken out and arrested by a wise-cracking vigilante known to the public as Spider-Man. Despite managing to get his enforcer out of prison via bail, Wilson knew that Spider-Man would be a threat to his operations and made it his mission to kill him. In their first fights, Wilson managed to defeat Spider-Man in all of them. As a result, Spider-Man repeatedly failed to expose his criminal operations, and Wilson remained in control of his empire until eight years later. Synopsis ''Spider-Man'' Plot in the Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Kingpin Wikipedia * Kingpin Marvel Database * Kingpin Marvel's Spider-Man Wiki Notes & Trivia * Kingpin's first appearance was in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #50 (July 1967). * Wilson has a cello named after his wife, "Vanessa." * Wilson is fond of the old eastern culture, owning a vast collection of statues, paintings and armors. Category:Characters